Birthday Suit
by KD Williamson
Summary: It's a special day for Maura all the way around and Jane wants to make sure that Maura doesn't forget it.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this one is different. I'm not sure how or why it is but I just feel that it is from other Rizzles I've written lately. I would appreciate any feedback on it. I wanted to show the difference between how Jane is with… boys and how she is with Maura-softened, helpless, entranced just totally enamored with everything that Maura is. This is more fluffy smut btw just to give you a warning so every little point is not going to be fleshed out. It's meant to be a snapshot of their relationship. There are going to be 2 maybe 3 chapters in all to this and they will most likely be in Jane's POV because I think it needs to be just like Butch Please needed to be in Maura's IMO. I hope you enjoy. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

Jane peered at herself in the mirror. The wife beater was nothing new, in fact, one could say it was habitual and the boxers were more of the same. She glanced over her shoulder to the clothing that lay on the bed, and that was the something different. She wanted tonight to be perfect or as close to perfect as she could get. Jane swallowed and rubbed sweaty palms on her boxers. After all what do you get a woman who has everything for her birthday? It was too late to second guess.

She was nervous, and Jane didn't get nervous. It was a testament to Maura and all the feelings that swirled in Jane at just the thought of her. Their road toward each other had been arduous, and Jane knew that was her doing. It was difficult going from feeling nothing to being blindsided by a myriad of emotions that were sometimes so raw and jagged that they cut through whatever armor she tried to fortify. Still, all of this made them stronger together than they ever were apart.

"Okay, I went through my bag. I think these socks will work best." Frost said as he entered Jane's bedroom. He glanced at her and turned around almost immediately. "Sorry, I thought you'd be dressed by now."

Chuckling, Jane added, "No, a little spaced out I guess, and for god's sakes we're all girls here."

With permission Frost, gave her his full attention. "True." Frost stopped in front of the mirror and handed the socks to Jane. "Let's get started then." He stepped back and gave her the once over. "It looks to be the perfect cut to fit you, but you still should have brought me along."

"You doubt my sense of style?" Jane raised a brow as she pulled on the thin black socks.

"No, because you can work those pants suits. I was convinced for a while that Maura was dressing you until I saw you roll out of your own bedroom with one on."

"I'm still a woman, Frost, and I know what looks good on me."

His eyes trailed from head to toe then back up again, stopping at her crotch. "Say that again without that monster bulging between your legs."

Jane smirked. "It's not a monster, and I didn't think you'd notice."

"Of course I did. Who do you think you're talking to? Besides, fuck if I know how you chose that size. Is it a Rizzoli trait because your brother-"

"Oh God, stop right there!" Jane cringed and reddened.

Frost laughed and shook his head. "Let me get this straight. You're standing in front of me half naked all strapped up and ready to go, and you don't want me to talk about my sex life?"

"Yes…exactly."

"The fuck ever. Like I don't know what you're going to do with that thing. I'll never be able to look Maura in the eye again."

"Bullshit! Then, you'll tease me about it until the day I die."

"I—" He opened his mouth and paused. "Yeah, you're probably right about that."

"I know I am."

They peered at each other and smiled. Jane scratched the back of her neck as she searched for the words to say. "Look, thanks for doing this. It's kinda weird knowing you have my back in everything."

Frost rolled his eyes but his gaze was warm. "We're family in more sense than one, and even if I wasn't seeing Frankie I'd still help. I'd probably take pictures and shit to blackmail you, but I'd still be here." He flashed a pearly white grin. "Through thick and thin, right?"

Jane glared but nodded.

"Speaking of thick, are you sure Maura can handle-"

Holding up a finger, Jane pointed it dangerously. "No…just no."

His lips quirked and his eyes held innocence. "I was just showing concern. I don't think tomorrow could really be considered a sick day if she couldn't walk because of this."

Jane smacked his head. "You just have to get it in somehow don't you?"

"Ow! Well, hell you know this."

"I do just like you should have known that was coming."

They glared at each other but it was with affection not animosity.

"Fine, I'll try to behave, but let me get something out first."

"Yeah?' Jane said warily.

"Did you wear—?" He pointed to her crotch. "To get it altered? Because you're hanging to the right, we might want to make sure it's not too snug a fit."

Jane's eyes widened. "Oh shit!"

"Of course you didn't." Frost sighed.

Smirking, Jane added. "Of course I did! Guy's hands were shaking and shit. Sure he would have said something if I didn't have my gun."

Frost roared with laughter. "I wish I could've been there for that. Lesbian cop and a black guy…the damage we could have done."

Jane grinned. "I know right?"

"Oh yeah." He peered down at his watch. "We should get you dressed. There is only an hour and a half until the awards ceremony so that means—

"Forty five minutes Maura time."

"Exactly." Frost walked over to the bed. "Let's start with the pants and-" There was a sudden silence. "This is an Armani."

"It is." Jane met his gaze.

"How did you afford a fucking Armani tuxedo?" He sounded incredulous but somehow amused.

Sighing, Jane then rolled her eyes. "It's a lower end Armani and I got it on sale."

Jane watched as he held up the pants. "Like butter."

The pants, just like the rest of the tux, were basic black. A few seconds later, Jane slid them on. He wasn't kidding. They were like butter. She glanced in the mirror and was happy to see that they fit perfectly with no noticeable bulge. They were not too baggy nor were they tight and did the same her slacks did…show off her best asset, her legs.

Frost held up the crisp white shirt and helped her put it on slowly to avoid wrinkles. They were silent as Jane buttoned it.

"Do you know how to do the bow tie or should I-"

"I got it. I think." Jane took the black wisp of material and willed nervous fingers to do what she needed.

Frost nodded in approval and brought over the next piece, the matching black vest, carefully as if it were going to break into a million pieces.

"For Christ's sake. You don't have to tip toe with it."

"Shhh, don't want to anger the Armani god. It won't be pretty."

"You're a ridiculous little man."

Frost smirked. "That's not what your brother says."

Jane groaned as he slid the vest over her shoulders and buttoned it as well.

"Damn, you could just wear that and be killer."

"You think?" Jane turned to the side. She looked distinguished but there was something about the look in her eye that added a wildness to it.

"Uh huh, but to get the full effect-"

The jacket was on a few seconds later.

"Well, shit. Now I want to fuck you." Frost muttered.

Jane attempted to get him in the head again, but he ducked.

She stopped the antics and really looked at herself. "I look good." Jane whispered in wonder.

"I don't think Maura can handle this. Shit, I barely can."

Jane grinned. "Thank you."

"Hey guys, I'm here! Where are you?"

"In the bedroom, Frankie." Frost answered.

Barely two seconds later, her brother appeared in the doorway. His eyes bulged. "Holy shit, Jane."

"I know right?" Frost added as he moved toward Frankie, greeting him with a quick kiss.

"You look incredible."

Jane almost blushed…almost. "That's what he said."

Frankie snorted and cut his eyes at Frost. "I know him. What else did he say?"

"Things that could make my ears bleed."

Frankie snaked an arm around his lover. "Yeah, but under that dirty mouth is…well—"

"Something dirtier no doubt, and trust me even if I was drunk as hell I wouldn't want to hear it."

Chuckling, Frankie added, "You're missing out. I'm telling you."

"Moving on." Jane insisted.

"Are you ready to have your face all over the papers?" Frankie asked, thankfully changing the subject.

Jane shrugged. "I'm already in the papers plenty."

"True, but who knew Maura gave so much to kid's charities? I mean, they are naming her Woman of the Year." Frankie asked.

Frost and Jane raised their hands. "And it's her birthday." Jane added.

"We didn't forget. Frost and me got her something for whenever you guys come up for air." He and brother smirked and brown eyes so like her own glinted with laughter.

Jane scoffed. "Keep it up, ass."

"So what did you get her Jane?"

She glanced at her brother. "I—"

"Oh, it's very special. About seven and a half inches-"

"Frost!" Jane growled.

The man in question threw up his hands. "Okay, okay my lips are sealed…until after you leave." He smiled. "Now what are we going to do with the hair?" Frost's eyes lit up. "Frankie, grab a clean sheet from the closet. We're going to straighten it."

"We?" Frankie asked.

"As in me." Frost answered.

"We don't have time—" Jane added.

"I'll be quick. Trust me it will make all the difference."

* * *

Sitting in her car in Maura's driveway, Jane peered at herself in the mirror. Frost was right. It did make all the difference. It gave her an elegant edge that she could not help but appreciate. Her make up was minimal just like always, but it all fit together just the way she needed it to tonight.

Then why was she still nervous?

Jane sighed. "You're being stupid." She said to her mirror image. "If you worry too much, shit really is going to happen." She glared at herself then looked around sheepishly hoping no one in the neighborhood was the wiser.

"It's Maura," she whispered. Maura who somehow always made her feel ten feet tall and capable of anything. Confidence that was almost never lacking, shot up a few more points. Her love for this woman did this. Her need for this woman did this, and Jane was going to make sure that she did it in return.

She opened her car door and didn't look back.

Jane let herself in. "Maura! Are you—"

The woman in question walked into the living area. "Shoes, and the car should be here any minute."

Jane's mouth dropped open then went bone dry. Maura had always been a beautiful woman, but there had been times when Jane literally could not breathe.

This was one of them.

Her hair was swept upward and away from her face and her make up left her with eyes smoky enough to set fires. Twinkling earrings dangled. Lips were a luscious shade of pink. Jane's eyes tracked downward. Maura was a vision in green. The dress was strapless, leaving soft but defined shoulders bare. It clung to her breasts, accentuating them but somehow only revealing modest cleavage that the simple gold chain accented. Then, it molded curves that were already delicious to start with, moving them toward delectable. The dress stopped right above the knee, but somehow…somehow it made her legs look as if they went on forever.

"Jesus Christ, Maura." Jane's heart roared in her chest.

Maura smiled demurely. "Thank you."

"I didn't say anything yet."

"You didn't have to." Like an expert, Maura slid on her heels and sauntered toward Jane.

She suddenly felt like she was being stalked, but Jane found that she didn't mind at all. Maura's scent wafted toward her, and it was so familiar that her stomach knotted in welcome. Jane could do nothing but watch as perfectly manicured nails followed along the lines of her lapel.

The touch was slow, reverent, and there was something dangerously sexy about it. Maura stepped closer, keeping only a minute distance between them. Her lips were close enough to kiss. For the moment, they shared the air instead.

"For me?" Maura asked breathily.

Jane's heart skipped a beat. "Yes."

Slowly, Maura unbuttoned the jacket. Jane watched mesmerized as fingertips glided over the vest, trailing downward. She licked her lips and realized her breathing had become ragged. Just being close to this woman sometimes was enough.

Suddenly there was no space between them not even air. Maura gasped as their lips brushed. Jane groaned into the contact as hands skimmed her crotch.

"For me?" Maura asked again, sounding needy.

Maura's tongue flicked over Jane's lips. Brows dipped, and she was so concentrated on that feeling that she almost forgot to respond. She swallowed. "You know it is."

"Jane."

Just the way that Maura said her name made Jane shiver. It held a gentleness but heat curled around it. "You like it?"

"Everything. You're just so…sometimes I just don't have words. I don't know how you do that to me."

"I think we're pretty even on that score."

"Mmm." Maura's lips were on hers once more.

Fire arched through Jane's belly. She grasped Maura by the shoulders, and before she could lose herself, muttered, "Your lipstick—"

"I don't care." Maura whispered hotly in between caresses. "I need-"

They were like magic words to Jane. She moaned before deepening the kiss, nipping at Maura's bottom lip and demanding entry. She opened wide and Jane slid inside as if she belonged.

They parted reluctantly. The air was burning around them. Their foreheads touched as breathing returned to normal. "Happy birthday," Jane whispered.

"If this isn't my present, I don't know how much more I can stand."

Jane grinned. "It's not. You'll get it before midnight."

"Are you sure? Because this is more than enough. You look great every day, but if you wore this at the station, I wouldn't be responsible for what we did on the elevator, your desk, and mine too for that matter."

Jane smirked as arousal continued to creep upon her. The images that flashed did nothing but spur things along. "You're such a dirty girl."

"Yes, but I'm yours."

Something about that statement sent a bolt of warmth through Jane. It was different from the growing heat, and she couldn't help but take notice. "I know we've only been together for a few months, but really, how long did you want—"

"I heard you defending me once when some of the older male detectives were calling me Dr. Strange. You were screaming and telling them that Homicide had closed more cases since I was appointed. You told them I was strange to them because they were stupid."

Jane could feel the heat seep into her face. "You heard that? I believe my words were fucking stupid. Where were you?"

"Standing at the door. No one has ever done that…ever, and I just knew. I'd never felt anything like it. I didn't know it was possible for someone like me. Love is an abstract concept. It's a collection of chemical highs filtered by the brain, but when I realized what it was, I couldn't stop it. I didn't want to."

"You and me both." Jane kissed Maura's nose.

"I'm so glad you stopped running."

"Me too."

"Look at us now," Maura added.

Remembering how she _did_ run from it all, Jane felt a heaviness sink into her. So, she did what she did best, divert with a quip. "We look damn good."

Maura's eyes glinted knowingly. She could always see deeper than anyone else could. "We do." Their gazes remained locked. "I love you."

Every time she heard it, it felt like fireworks exploded in Jane's chest. Everything quivered and tingled, leaving her searching for breath.

Maura's fingertips grazed her cheek. "I love the look on your face when I say that."

Jane blushed because Maura was the only one who could do that to her. "I love you too."

Maura beamed. "I know." She stepped away hesitantly. "I need to reapply my lipstick."

Jane nodded and watched her walk away, finding that the view from behind was just as breathtaking. It was going to be a good night but a long one. She took a deep breath and tried to steady herself.

* * *

The limo sped along the interstate. Jane could feel Maura's gaze, heavy and heated. She met it once more. It was too much and Maura was too close. This is what it felt like for someone to be everything—lover, friend, and soul mate. It was all encompassing and alluring in ways she still could not fathom, and it wouldn't take much for Jane to give in to it. Her heart thudded and her skin was alive with awareness.

"How am I supposed to behave myself?"

Jane chuckled. "Shouldn't that be my line?"

"Not tonight. I can't look away. They're all going to know who you are…how I feel, and I don't care. I never have, but—"

"I don't either."

Maura moved closer, twirling a dark tendril of hair around her fingertip. "Frost's idea?"

"How did you know?" Jane couldn't keep the amusement out of her voice even with things heating up between them once more.

"Because you wouldn't have the patience." Maura's fingertips trailed behind the curtain of hair, tangling into her nape. "It suits you," she whispered.

Jane shivered. "Maura." She meant for it to sound like a warning, but it was more desperate and strained. She knew this woman better than she knew herself at times. Maura could sense her growing need, and she was going to test the very limits of it. Then, she was going to sate it the only way she knew how…with everything in her.

Painted lips touched Jane's ear. "All I have to do is straddle you…"

Jane groaned.

"I get to have what I want on my birthday…correct?"

"Five minutes, Ms. Isles." The announcement was loud and clear over the intercom.

It was like someone threw ice water in Jane's face. She glared at Maura who in return smiled coquettishly. "I wonder if this was how Billy Bob felt the night of the Oscars a few years ago."

"Who?"

Jane released a bark of laughter. "Maybe it would be best if you didn't know that story."

* * *

To be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Um…well some of you did not respond well to Frostie…that is a real ship by the way. I've touched on the idea of Frost being bisexual and being interested in Frankie before. It's fine to each her own..blah blah. Always remember guys, I don't really do canon, not completely. So, this story is still different for me because you're getting everything from Jane's POV including everything she feels for Maura…everything. Abbreviated sexy times ahead and it may not be for everybody. But hell, it did it for me lol. Please let me know how you're feeling about all this. Thanks to my bad ass biatch of a beta...who is new btw MSonya. I didn't follow all her advice but some is better than none lol.**

* * *

Frost and Maura were right. Almost as soon as they left the limo and entered the venue there were flashing cameras and low murmurs.

Jane refused to give a damn.

Maura's touch gravitated from her forearm to entwined fingers, and it was all she needed. Her eyes glittered as she looked up at Jane, signifying further that all of this was a mere hindrance and nothing more.

Frost was the first to find them. He looked dapper as always, keeping Jane company while Maura went in search of the chairwoman. Out of nowhere, Frankie and Korsak appeared with Champagne flutes in hand.

"Here," Frankie shoved one of the drinks toward Jane. "I just saw Maura. I'm sure you're thirsty."

The men chuckled and Jane rolled her eyes. She accepted the glass any way.

"Guess it's a good thing in a way that Ma has the flu. She'd taken more pictures than all the photographers put together." Frankie interjected.

"Small favors." Jane agreed. "But at least she's starting to feel better."

"Yeah," her brother muttered.

"I don't know, Frankie. I saw more than a few getting whiplash trying to get a look at our detective." Korsak interrupted, bringing them back to the subject.

"Well, gee thanks, Korsak." Jane's words were dripping with sarcasm.

He smirked and raised his glass. "Anything to help."

"Drink up," Frost said. "Gotta do something to counteract all that drool. I'm surprised you guys made it on time." His eyes sparkled.

"Really?!Really? I'm not a teenager. I can control myself."

Frost smiled. "Why would you want to? Have you seen Maura? I mean, really _seen _her?"

"Uncomfortable," Korsak growled. "This kind of talk is making me uncomfortable. I'm sure just listening to it qualifies me as the dirty old man."

Frankie snorted. "More like some weird ass form of incest."

"Any of you even looking Maura's way qualifies as incest to me," Jane huffed.

"Aww, is that your way of saying we're all family?" Frost asked.

Glaring, Jane sighed, "Whatever." She took a long sip from her champagne. Suddenly, she could almost hear Maura prattle on about alcohol and reduced inhibitions. She needed all of those tonight to deal with the determined doctor. As a waiter passed, Jane placed the last of her drink on his tray.

Then, she could smell Maura, sense her, before she could actually see her. An arm snaked around her back. Gazing at Maura, Jane saw a knowing gleam in her eyes.

"Gentlemen."

"Maura." They all said simultaneously.

Maura nodded then her attention returned to Jane, whose attention hadn't wavered from her at all. Their eyes locked. The noise around them ebbed away, leaving them with the illusion of seclusion.

Jane's heart thumped against her ribcage as Maura's eyes lowered to her lips. "Find who you were looking for?" The words just tumbled out of her because her brain, at the moment, was a little frazzled.

"I did, and she wanted me to pass along a compliment." Maura fiddled with Jane's bow tie before trailing down to the lapels once more.

Her body remembered the gesture from earlier and all that followed. Her stomach twisted and clenched with sudden awareness. "What's that?" Jane asked breathlessly.

Maura's answering smile was slow, sweet and salacious. She knew exactly what she was doing. Jane could see it written as plainly as day. "She said that you look better in an Armani than her husband ever will." Maura slid her palm into Jane's, tangling their fingers. It tingled. Even that part of her was becoming sensitized.

"I have to say that I agree totally." Maura added as she brought Jane's hand to her lips.

Time stopped as lips brushed her palm, and the air around them became heavy, thick. Jane blinked and tried to breathe as the caress settled deep between her legs. It was an innocent touch, but the motivation behind it was deadly. It was a reminder that she was always wanted…anytime…anyplace.

A throat cleared loudly.

Jane blinked once more and everything around them intruded again. Three sets of eyes peered at them. "What?" She croaked.

Then, all three sets of eyes were on her, twinkling like they knew all her secrets.

"I'm starving." Frankie announced with a smirk.

Frost caught Frankie's eye. "Me too."

"Hungry Jane?"Korsak asked teasingly.

Jane could feel the blood rushing to her face.

"We should go mingle. There are some people I want you to meet." Maura announced, tugging on Jane's hand.

With a look, Jane communicated her thanks and Maura grinned in return.

Maura whisked her from group to group, never letting go of her hand. Realization dawned slowly for some, but when it did they either plastered on fake smiles or seemed genuinely happy to meet her.

Finally, they were alone again and away from most of the prying eyes. Maura stood in front of Jane providing a shield of sorts from the crowd.

"I can't believe your parents didn't come. This is a big deal, and you deserve it."

"You did and that's all I need." Maura countered.

Maura stepped closer, reminding Jane yet again that there was enough skin on display to titillate and beyond, and she considered herself sufficiently…titillated. The need to touch was almost overwhelming, but she knew if she resisted now, she would more than reap the benefits later.

"I don't understand why they can't see how incredible you are."

Fingertips trailed over Jane's cheek. "You see me," Maura whispered. "That's enough."

It was a moment of reverence, but like always, it was filled with suffocating heat. Jane grasped Maura's hand as fingers strayed toward her lips. Just like that, the heat won.

They stared at each other prolonging the moment even more. Green eyes darkened, but Maura didn't say a word. She pilfered a glass of Champagne from a waiter's tray and drank almost half of it immediately.

"Thirsty?" Jane asked.

"Mmm, how can I not be? The way you look, and your little friend underneath is all I can think about." Maura licked her lips and her eyes lowered.

Jane's thighs clenched in return but she grinned through it. "I know."

Maura's gaze sizzled. "Karma, Jane. Karma."

"Uh huh."

Maura finished her champagne before speaking again. "After shaking all those hands, I feel the need to sanitize. Are you coming with me?"

The request was mundane, almost flippant, but Jane knew better. "I don't think so."

Amusement lit Maura's face. "Do you honestly think I'd attempt to engage you sexually at this event?"

"Considering our previous conversation, and the fact that you almost undressed me in front of the guys, yes."

"I did no such thing!" Maura sputtered, but her lips curled on the ends.

Their eyes met and held for a few more seconds.

Maura sighed in defeat. "Are you complaining?"

"God no. We've been affectionate around them before. It's just that-" Jane paused, seeing contemplation and realization in Maura's eyes.

"You're afraid that you'll give in," Maura murmured. Her tone was low, sexy. Jane closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, Maura was only a minute distance away.

"I want you to. It's my birthday Jane. I'm supposed to get everything I want." Maura reiterated. She smiled but her eyes conveyed a promise…a need. She turned, presumably in search of the bathrooms.

Jane swallowed. Indeed, what kind of savage would she be to deny a woman what she wanted on her birthday?

* * *

Dinner and the keynote speaker came and went. It should have made the night stagnant, but with friends surrounding her she was anything but bored. When Maura was finally introduced, the applause was uproarious with Jane trying to out-clap them all.

Maura's speech was about sacrifice and giving. Instead of her eyes panning the room, Jane knew they were only on her. The sense of importance that washed over her was enthralling. She could not look away.

Maura's smile was just for her. She was proud of this woman. She was proud to be with this woman.

When her speech ended, the applause seemed intensified.

* * *

The first few seconds of the limo ride home were silent. They peered at each other, communicating without words. Happiness radiated from Maura, and Jane knew she was lucky to be a part of it.

"Where are you going to put it?"

Maura traced fingertips over the crystal engraved with her name. "I'm not sure."

"Really?" Jane asked incredulously.

"I have several places in mind, but I've been…distracted most of the night." Maura's eyes smoldered.

Jane's heart beat surged. Her body knew before her mind did that things were about to become scorching.

Maura reached toward two red buttons, pressing one.

"What did you just do?" Jane husked.

"Privacy." Maura shifted closer until their thighs touched. Without warning, she began to unbutton Jane's vest, mirroring the gaping jacket. Deft fingers loosened Jane's bowtie. Although the whole task had taken seconds to execute, it was erotic in its own way.

Those same fingertips grazed Jane' crotch. Her attention was split between captivating green eyes and a wandering hand.

Maura cupped her, adding pressure, reminding Jane what she wanted…what they both wanted. She leaned forward, brushing Jane's ear with moist lips. "Do you remember the first time you used it?"

Jane's breathing hitched as arousal, slithering just under the surface, surged forward. She covered Maura's hand with her own. Together, they made delicious friction. "Yess," Jane gasped.

"I didn't want you to stop. You were so deep inside me. I could feel you, Jane."

Just a few words…just a few words and already Jane was lost. She groaned.

"You came so hard."

Their eyes met and set the back seat on fire.

"And I barely touched you."

Maura's lips trailed hotly over her cheek. Jane turned, and anticipation filled the air as lips almost touched. "Because it's you."

Maura closed the scant distance and moaned into Jane's mouth. It was a gentle meeting despite the need enveloping them. Maura's hands tangled in Jane's hair as she nipped at her lips, flicking her tongue to soothe. Her lips slackened as she whispered Maura's name. Taking advantage, Maura speared her tongue deep.

Jane cried out as the hand between her legs, pushed forward with enough force to make her vision hazy. Maura's mouth went from soft to hungry and desperate, plundering Jane's.

Jane wasn't aware of her belt being loosened until she heard metal clinking against metal. The sound of her zipper being lowered cut through the crescendo of ragged breaths. Helpless…boneless, all Jane could do was moan.

Black silicone sprang free.

Jane could actually feel Maura's excitement careen upward several levels while her own skyrocketed to the Stratosphere with a mighty gush.

Maura's gaze tracked downward and Jane followed.

Fingertips brushed over the tip.

Jane gasped and her hips surged upward as if she could feel everything.

Maura's hand closed around the shaft before pressing down and up again in a prolonged jerking motion, hitting all the right places. Underneath, her own swollen sex pulsed in reaction. Jane arched upward, seeking the friction. "Mau-ra."

"I want this. Let me have… this." Maura whispered brokenly. She repeated the hand motion, starting from the tip and down the shaft, adding pressure, building it. Jane's hand wound through Maura's hair, freeing it from its confines and holding her captive at the same time.

A loud moan was ripped from Jane's throat and she couldn't take her eyes away. Watching was just as overwhelming a pleasure as the actual touch. Fire licked at every synapse and Jane welcomed the inferno.

With each swipe of Maura's hand the tempo increase…the friction increased.

The pleasure was devastating, tearing through Jane's body and making her a slave to it. "God!"

Maura breathed raggedly into her ear. She had wanted this, and by the sounds emanating from her Jane knew she was just as lost in it.

"I want you inside me so much right now."

Sanity fled even though it had not been there in the first place. Heat rolled through her in billowing waves and pooled wetly where she needed it most.

"But I want this more." Maura continued.

Then, Maura's finger tips dipped below the harness, circling Jane's throbbing bundle of nerves. She cried out, and the world disappeared.

Maura leaned forward moaning, flicking the head of the dildo with her tongue before swallowing as much of it as she could.

The sights; the sounds; and the feel of it all put Jane on a precipice that she was more than willing to fall over.

"Fuck! Oh fuck!" With a mind of their own, Jane's hips thrust upward, filling Maura's mouth even as she worked to complete the endeavor herself.

Jane was being devoured. As fingertips swirled, Maura's head bobbed up, down the shaft and back again.

Jane couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. Her body wasn't hers anymore. Maura owned her. Pleasure ripped through her and oblivion beckoned. Maura's name fell from her lips over and over.

Her vision whitened as her body caved in on itself. Orgasm infused her leaving no crack or crevice untouched. Jane sobbed and shook uncontrollably. It was endless. She felt as if she were being wrung dry.

It seemed like an eternity later when she opened her eyes. Her head turned slowly toward Maura. Her expression was smug but there was so much hunger there that Jane felt arousal suffusing her yet again.

Maura's lips were pink, swollen and parted as she exhaled shakily. Her eyes held a rawness that Jane couldn't look away from.

The limo stopped.

A few seconds ticked by before Jane could find the wherewithal to straighten her clothes. Clumsily, she exited first, holding the door for Maura.

The driver's door opened then closed as he realized he wasn't needed.

The night was silent around them as they both walked briskly toward the entrance of Maura's home. The light was on, illuminating them. Maura's hands shook as she slid the key into the lock.

This night was far from over.

* * *

To be concluded in Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Well, I don't know if this turned out quite the way I wanted it to but it is damn close! Sexy times ahead! I want to thank everyone for all the follows, the feedback and the favs. If I didn't get to you I'm not ignoring you. I've been writing and I think that makes us all happy. I hope you enjoy this and the only way I'll know is if you say something… I've done my part. Thanks to my fabu beta who was able to get to the first part but on the last couple of pages the mistakes are mind. I'm impatient and couldn't wait so sue me.

* * *

Jane stumbled into the house behind Maura. She reached out for her needing contact, craving it. Maura gasped when Jane wrapped her arms around her from behind, drawing their bodies together. Searing heat enveloped them like it had been sitting in wait.

"Impatient?" Maura husked.

As her tongue traced the shell of Maura's ear, Jane murmured. "So are you."

"Maybe. I confess to nothing." Maura shivered.

Even though it almost physically hurt to do so, Jane stepped away. Maura emitted a sound of protest but it turned into a moan as Jane nearly ripped the zipper in her zeal to get Maura's dress undone. Revealing creamy skin inch by inch made Jane's mouth water. Then, the dress fell to the floor in a puddle at Maura's feet, and was promptly kicked out of the way. In the process of stepping out of high heels, Jane burred, "Leave them on."

Maura did not hesitate to obey.

Ragged breathing filled the air, creating a symphony of rising passion.

"Sweet God," Jane whispered. She peered down at glorious flesh peeking from the smallest strip of black lace she had ever seen, hidden beneath a garter belt that only served to accentuate. The mantra _please don't turn around_ played in her head because if Maura did, Jane knew patience would die a fiery death. Instead, she brought them together once more back to front. Her hands trailed over Maura's torso, brushing skin so supple it felt like putty in her hands. She cupped heaving breasts, molding them, kneading them gently at first, but she knew what Maura liked. She knew what Maura needed. Jane firmed her touch, roughened it as she bit into Maura's shoulder and soothed it with her tongue.

"Jane!" Maura moaned thickly.

Jane's fingertips skimmed over swollen nipples, encased in matching black lace, making them stand proudly. She continued to tease the erect flesh until Maura cried out and arched into the touch.

Stomach clenching in empathy, Jane was reminded that arousal still raged between her thighs. Of their own volition her hips began to roll against exposed curves, seeking friction…seeking pleasure.

Maura sobbed. "I feel you."

Jane groaned and persisted.

"You go so deep. I don't think you have any idea how-" Maura grasped Jane's hands, guiding them downward into lace panties. Entwined fingers skimmed a soft patch of hair before parting waiting flesh. They descended into viscous wetness that seemed to coat every fold. Dripping would never be an adequate word for when Maura was like this.

Twin cries imbued the room.

Jane knew. She knew how much she was wanted. She knew how sometimes Maura's need for her stripped away reason. This was just a reminder.

Maura turned slightly. "I want—" she panted.

There was no need to finish the request. Their lips met sloppily, desperately. Mouths opened wide as tongue and teeth clashed.

Jane wanted nothing more than to dive into the font of liquid heat. She resisted, but that did not keep her from teasing. She pushed their fingertips closer with each caress, rimming the area until Maura was sobbing and her hips thrust forward only to pull back and barely brush the throbbing bundle of nerves at her apex.

"Impatient now?" Jane murmured as they kissed.

Maura's face was flushed with pleasure as well as the denial of it. Still, lips curled on the ends in a tiny smile. "Possibly." It was all she was going to get from her right now, but later…later it would be a glorious surrender.

Slowly, reluctantly, Maura removed their appendages from the deliciousness between her legs. They both moaned in idle protest, but Jane fractured into a million pieces when her fingertips were enveloped in a different kind of wetness all together. Humming in delight, Maura sucked them deep into the cavern of her mouth.

"Holy -!" Just like before each caress pulled at Jane's sex, and she was helpless to resist, thrusting against Maura's ass as if she wanted to live inside her. The sounds that fell from Jane's lips would have been embarrassing in polite company, but there was nothing polite about this encounter.

Jane longed to feel Maura against her. She tried vehemently to wiggle out of her jacket. Without warning, Maura spun around. "No, keep it on…all of it."

Gasping, Jane was riveted. Hungry green eyes were mesmerizing, and the rest of her was positively exquisite. Maura was a vision in black lace and thigh high stockings. Jane's heart beat erratically against her ribcage and breathing became a thing of the past. The constant trickle of arousal became a veritable faucet pooling rapidly between Jane's thighs.

Maura smiled slowly, saucily. "You like it?"

"For me?" Jane croaked in perfect parody of Maura's question at the beginning of the night.

"Oh, yes."

"God bless America." The words tumbled out of Jane's mouth as her brain continued to misfire.

Maura threw her head back in laughter. Then, she reached behind her back, and within seconds, her breasts bounced free. Jane whimpered then salivated as hardened peaks beckoned. Maura closed the short distance between them, rubbing herself against Jane like a cat.

Pink nipples stood out in sharp relief, scraping against her jacket. There was something about the sight of them that caught Jane's attention. She grasped the tips between her fingertips, tweaking and pulling until they were turgid. Crouching slightly, she covered them with her lips, sucking strongly.

The smile fell from Maura's face but it was followed by a languid moan. "Jane." The exhalation was shaky, needy, letting her know that Maura was nearing the end of this game.

"Tell me what you want." Jane murmured the words into Maura's open mouth.

Maura groaned as she swallowed them. "You…just-"

Winding her hand in Maura's hair, Jane pulled hard enough to garner attention and spur brutal honesty. A surprised gasp was the first response. Green eyes were near black. Her face was flushed and beads of sweat covered her forehead. Her mouth was moist, swollen and slackened. Maura looked ravenous. "Fuck me." The words fell from her lips in a lusty snarl.

Jane died in that moment, but her body lived on. Their lips met with an intensity that was shattering. She felt it deep in her bones because Maura was ingrained even there. Jane walked them backwards deeper into the living area. She didn't care where they ended up. It was all about the journey.

Maura's hands were everywhere, squeezing her breasts through the layers of clothing and digging into hips trying to bring them impossibly closer. Then, fingers were on her crotch for the fourth time tonight.

The sound of the zipper being lowered was impossibly loud. Maura's hand encased her, freed her, and even though she couldn't see it, Jane felt it soul deep.

Some item of furniture impeded their progress. It was the sectional, and it was going to have to be good enough. It was perfect for what Jane had in mind. As if reading her thoughts, Maura twirled around, putting her back to Jane, lifting her hips at the same time. Maura knew how she wanted it and was not above showing her. After all, give a lady what she wants on her birthday.

Jane grasped Maura by the hips, pulling her into her body and rubbing Maura against her permanent arousal. She felt untamed and raw, and only Maura could do this to her. Jane reveled in it as her control or illusion of it waned. She nipped at the flesh behind Maura's ear and husked. "I won't be gentle."

Maura's answering groan was absolutely sinful. "Don't want you…to be."

Indeed. It was an achievement to reduce Maura Isles to broken sentences.

Letting her go and stepping scant inches away, Jane scraped blunt nails down Maura's naked back. Gooseflesh erupted. With a slight push forward, Maura bent over the arm.

There was no more need for hesitation, and there was no more room for play. Jane yanked black panties down. They shimmed slowly, impeded by the garter and hung there mid -thigh. It was enough.

Jane growled at the sight before her. Rounded flesh was taut and it trembled along with Maura's thighs. She was past ready. Between splayed legs a vast wetness was smeared and glistening as far as Jane's eyes could see, paving the way.

Black silicone was heavy in her hands, but she guided it with confidence, sliding it against moist heat and painting it with it. Maura groaned appreciatively. Her hips rolled, seeking to increase the contact and Jane knew it was time give them what they both needed.

"Hold on to something."

Maura reached out, digging her fingertips into leather.

Wrapping part of the garter belt in her fist, Jane guided herself home, slowly. She watched with bated breath and in utter fascination as the tip disappeared between wet folds. With a slight arch of her hips, she was shaft deep. She wanted Maura to feel every inch of her raking over quivering walls.

"God!" Maura exclaimed.

By the sound of it, Jane was getting her wish. She held Maura still, preventing straining hips from further movement.

Maura whined against the action. "Please!"

It was all she needed to hear. With a groan and a mighty surge of her hips, Jane filled her completely. Tangling her other hand in silky material, Jane held on as control finally shattered.

There was no resistance.

There was no quarter asked and none was given.

Jane's hips rolled at a bruising pace. The sounds that fell from Maura's lips were throaty, incoherent and they settled in Jane's belly, spurring her on. Though flesh did not meet flesh, a muffled slap permeated the room every time Jane's clothed hips collided with Maura. The image of their joining was the epitome of eroticism. Maura was all woman: naked, vulnerable; and willing, wanting to be taken while Jane wore the costume of the conqueror.

Maura was covered in sweat and Jane knew she was the same. It stung her eyes, but it was of little concern. There was only this. Each thrust sent charged tendrils of pleasure right where Jane needed them the most, making every sensitive, swollen fold pulsated with delight. Jane wanted nothing more than for Maura to feel the same: completely decimated and utterly overwhelmed by this moment. Leaning forward she snaked an arm around Maura's torso, rubbing her open palm against hardened nipples. Fingertips continued to glide over sweat soaked skin until they reached their goal, aroused flesh. There was no teasing, no pretense. Jane's fingers swirled in tight, concise circles that made the throbbing bundle of nerves swell even more.

Maura's response was loud, guttural. "Jane!" Her grip on the leather couch lessened. Maura reached a hand between her own legs, entwining it with Jane's over sopping wetness.

Through this act alone, a volcanic like heat singed Jane's blood, and radiated outward. Minute lightning filled explosions started deep between her legs. Maura's name was a hoarse cry on her lips as each thrust became shallower, quicker.

"Yess!" Maura hissed, welcoming the increasingly ferocious pace.

Tiny explosions turned into cataclysmic ones so intense that dark spots danced in Jane's vision before it was imbued with white. With both hands re-situated, she pounded into Maura as orgasm clawed at her unforgivingly. Obscenities fell from Jane's lips as her body ripped in two.

Maura quivered uncontrollably. Her cries raised in volume, piercing the air around them. Then, she fell apart stiffening before spasms rocked her entire body. A sudden hot gush of liquid soaked through Jan's pants. She groaned and it only served to take her higher.

The aftershocks pummeling Jane were just as dangerous as the actual eruption. Her hips continued to circle softly. She held onto Maura molding their bodies together, back to front. Maura's hips began to move with hers.

Maura reached behind her, weaving a hand into dark tresses. Their lips met just as sloppily as they did before but there was a reverence to it, an awe.

"Don't stop. " Maura groaned as Jane's hands slid over her hips. The fire that seemed to always smolder between them brightened and strengthened like highly combustible fuel was thrown in it. Jane began to plunder Maura's mouth with renewed intent. Inside her was where she belonged. There was no stopping the inevitable.

* * *

A long time later, Jane smiled as she watched Maura sleep. There was nothing prim or proper about it. She was a sprawler, stretching out over the bed and Jane herself in ownership. There was no part of Maura that was hidden even this one. Jane was allowed into every crack and fissure, and Jane wanted to do the same. It was Maura's right, her reward for never giving up on them. She pressed her lips near Maura's forehead and turned to peer at the clock. It was 11:17. Moving with care and practiced ease, she extricated herself and padded out of the master bedroom.

Jane grinned as she walked into the guest room she used to frequent. It was the perfect hiding place. Procuring the small perfectly wrapped box, Jane reentered the bedroom just as silently as she left it.

She stopped and gazed at the sight before her. Emotion filled her to the point of bursting. This was completion. This was happiness. Jane sat down and leaned forward, waking Maura the best way she knew how…with a kiss.

There was a whimper and a hum of pleasure before green eyes blinked open. They were foggy, unfocused.

"Hey. It's still your birthday."

Maura smiled as her vision cleared. She glanced at the clock. "It is."

Jane took a deep breath as nerves threatened. "I have something for you." As an afterthought, she flicked on the bedside lamp, illuminating the moment.

Maura reached up, trailing her finger tips over Jane's cheek. "You've given me so much already." The statement had nothing to do with tonight, but it had everything to do with Jane finally coming to her, months ago, in tears, in surrender to feelings that had become too big for them both.

She brought Maura's hand to her lips. "Not everything," Jane whispered. Green eyes held her captive as Jane laid herself bare. "I love you so damn much, Maura."

"I know," Maura murmured. It was said with such assurance and conviction like it was an irrefutable fact. The sky is blue. Trees are green, and Jane loves Maura. Without another word, she took the gift from Jane's hand, opening it quickly.

Maura held it up. The chain glinted in the muted light, but it was the diamond encrusted locket attached to it that really sparkled. Jane knew Maura would recognize it for what it was…a choice piece, an expensive piece.

"Oh, Jane."

"Open it."

With shaking fingers, Maura did what was asked.

Jane swallowed and waited.

Maura began to read aloud._ "My life started with you. I know it will end the same." _She gasped and her eyes shined with tears.

Releasing a shaky breath, Jane whispered, "You're it for me Maura. I'm not scared. I'm not running. If you didn't know that before, you do now."

Maura's smile was bright and wide, denoting a happiness that seemed to roll off her in waves. She wrapped herself around Jane, clinging to her. "I have no words."

Jane returned the embrace and basked in one of the best compliments this woman could ever give her. A sense of completion settled over her. She had given Maura something she never had before. She was loved. She was cherished. She was wanted, and she was understood. It was Jane's greatest gift, and she was going to make sure the value of it never diminished.

THE END


End file.
